


I saved it, for you

by Raissassampaio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Lovey-Dovey, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raissassampaio/pseuds/Raissassampaio
Summary: Romantic ramblings from and about Lily and James





	I saved it, for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alrightginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/gifts).



As James was growing up, love was a mysterious thing.

 

“Oh, you can’t explain it. You just feel it.”

“I just love him so much. I don’t know why, I know he’s no good for me.”

Adults would say, like love was formless, made no sense, saw no reason.

 

But then James met Lily Evans and thought – that’s not the case at all.

 

His love had form – it was all encompassing, it took over every nook and cranny of his life. It took the shape of her smile, and the sweet smelling summer breeze that blew through her hair, and the curve of her breasts. It looked like the skirt of her school uniform when she twirled, dancing late at night at patrols. His love was red and green, soft and warm, like Christmas morning. It smelled like daisies and freshly fallen rain.

 

His love made complete sense – in fact, James was surprised when someone didn’t love her. Because she was kind, and generous, and fierce; utterly beautiful, smart, brave. How could he not fall in love with that sharp wit, that jutted chin that spelled out her defiance, the way she always brought out the best in everyone around her?

 

His love saw many reasons – he could pinpoint them. Like the way she used her wand to hold her hair in a messy bun when she was writing her essays, the light from the fireplace casting shadows that dance on her face. That she was the one that made Sirius laugh for the first time after he learned Regulus turned into a Death Eater and the day he studied for the Astronomy exam by drawing the constellations on her naked back. How she always took her shoes off when she went outside, her toes white among the vivid green grass.

 

For James, love was Lily. There was nothing mysterious about that.

 

* * *

 

 

As a child, Lily had been surrounded by positive examples of love. Her parents had been married for almost 25 year. Her grandparents had lived a long and happy life together, dying just a few weeks apart. She saw both couples showering each other with affection, taking care of other, quickly patching things up after a fight. So Lily Evans was a romantic, having witnessed love all her life.

 

The one thing she didn’t understood, however, was how people could claim they loved one person more and more, with every passing day. As the time passed and the high of new beginnings wore off, didn’t they get to the bad parts?

 

And then she met James Potter.

 

With his electric-shock hair that tingled her skin when she touched it, smooth as silk as she ran her fingers through it. His huge, frantic hand gestures as he passionately discussed anything that crossed his mind – Quidditch, the Gobblin Rebellion of 1677, pumpkin juice. The way his hand and fingers were constantly smudged with black ink, because he doodled all over his notes.

At first, she thought it might be a passing infatuation. After years of many girls swooning over him, surely she had to concede he was handsome, even if she wouldn’t say it out loud. It must have been that Quidditch uniform.

 

But then she caught him consoling a First year girl after she had been called a “Mudblood”, and she saw the fondness in his eyes when he was with his friends, and the way he always read her moods exactly right.

 

She started calling the naked skin on his chest “home” – she would fall asleep safe and sound as he sung his dreams into her ears and played her hair like a harp. His ringing laughter felt like sunshine after you walk out of the ocean.

 

And Lily realized that, from acquaintances, to enemies, to friends, to lovers, to soul mates; she had been loving James Potter more and more every day since she was eleven.

 


End file.
